


Hot Tip

by Merci



Series: Tekken - Bryan/Lei [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei Wulong is suspended and depressed.  When a hot tip comes along about illegal experiments taking place in Hong Kong, he’s quick to investigate in the hopes of reclaiming his badge and honour.  What he finds in the guts of the underground labs is deception and more failure, sending him into a spiral that only an enemy could snap him out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphire).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bryan, Lei, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote this as a Christmas gift for Sapphire.  She had asked for something _"...something 'dark-themed' to help darken up lighten up my Christmas spirit. Maybe show how Bryan and Lei celebrate the holiday season in a very untraditional, f**ked-up way..."_
> 
> Uh, well, this isn’t really Christmassy… I had started another story that WAS Christmassy, but it morphed into a Lei/Bryan, which I wasn’t sure she’d like, so I set that aside in my hiatus pile. Maybe a sequel, if I get around to it.

Lei deftly removed the guards outside the facility.  He knocked them unconscious, hid their bodies, and then snuck into the security office within a matter of minutes.  He had been the one to receive the anonymous tip of illegal experiments happening.  Everyone else in the Hong Kong Police Department had laughed when he’d tried to tell them, but Lei had a feeling and wouldn’t give up so easily.  He had a strong feeling about this one, and since he was still on suspension, figured he had the time to kill.

The security monitors flickered from the console in front of him, the images changing according to the rotation schedule of the cameras set up throughout the facility.  From that one room Lei could see the restricted areas, the paths that guards were taking, even the labs where the experiments were taking place.  The informant had given him enough of an idea as to what was taking place down there, but Lei still had to see for himself that these bizarre experiments really were happening.

From what he could gather, the place was operating on a skeleton crew, with a few people in white lab coats working on their respective projects, but there were large sections unguarded and unoccupied.  The supercop checked the computer, bringing up a map of the building and decided to investigate the rooms labeled ‘long-term care’.  He would probably meet less resistance there, and while he wasn’t afraid of a fight, he was _technically_ suspended.  Nobody knew he was there, and it would be better to come away with information, rather than a high body count.  He memorized the route he intended to take, remembering the locations of the stairwells and any alternate escape routes he might need in a pinch, then he set off into the facility, wincing as his footsteps echoed on the metal floors.

Lei Wulong smiled to himself as he approached the row of labs he had selected to investigate.  Stealth wasn’t his forte, but he was feeling pretty good that no guards had noticed him.  The hallway appeared to be operating under emergency lighting, making it difficult to see detail and the supercop moved to the first door on his right, trying the handle and cursing when it didn’t budge.  Damnit, he shouldn’t have hoped it would be too easy!  A high-tech facility like that wouldn’t just leave their labs unlocked for anybody to happen upon.  Lei abandoned his attempts at stealth to try the handle on the next door down.  The lever didn’t budge and the dark-haired man grumbled; he should have tried finding a scientist that might have had a key, or looked for one in the security office.  He went to the third door and tried the handle and felt his heart thud loudly in his chest as the lever moved down and there was the audible click of success.  That was… lucky.  He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, only satisfied when he heard a click behind him.

The room was small and dark, with only a dull hum emanating from somewhere behind the walls, and a strange blue light radiating from some medical equipment on a table.  He could see a figure lying on a bed, but it was difficult to make out.  Lei moved forward and stumbled as he nearly tripped over a chair.  His hands shot out, grabbing at the bed to correct his balance and his fingers closed around the strong limb of the bed’s occupant.  Lei climbed to his feet, taking a closer look at the man lying comatose before him.  He looked dead – his chest wasn’t moving – but he wasn’t cold.  Lei moved his hand along to touch the man’s bare skin; it felt rather warm, as if there was something else keeping him alive.

Lei moved close to the man’s face, shock hitting him when he recognized the still features as his former rival, Bryan Fury.  He fumbled in the dark to find a light switch and make sure that he wasn’t mistaken.  He pressed whatever buttons and switches he could find, experimentally trying to find the one that made the light appear.  There was a familiar flickering sound as the stale halogen bulbs sprang to life and Lei turned his eyes back to the man he was now _certain_ was Bryan Fury.  The fighter was shirtless and wore the same combat pants Lei had seen him wear to the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, but got no reply.  This was the last place he had expected to see the other man.  Their history wasn’t rosy by any stretch, but seeing him lying there and completely placid… Lei knew he just couldn’t leave him to whatever experiments were happening in that place.  He approached the bed, raking his eyes down Bryan’s body, looking over the massive scars and damaged tissues that looked… off.  Regular scar tissue had a shiny resilient glow, but Bryan’s repairs looked mechanical and inhuman.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but the other man looked wrong and sickly.  His chest was as still as a corpse, but when he touched that powder-white skin, he could feel a humming within that indicated he wasn’t dead… yet.

It was a strange sound and Lei watched Bryan warily as he lowered his ear to the still chest.  His skin was warm and comfortable against his cheek and he could definitely hear something within his ribcage.  It replaced the usual, slow beat of a heart with the mechanical hum of a machine.  Lei pulled back from the other man, his imagination running wild with what might be happening.  His instincts were screaming for him to run and call for backup.  Turning humans into machines, these experiments probably broke dozens of human rights laws.  If he called this in, his superiors would put him back to work and he could get back to doing what he loved.

The supercop turned to the computer to find out what exactly had happened to the other man, get some hard evidence he could bring back to prove he wasn’t making things up.  Bryan was a strong fighter; if someone had taken him there against his will, Lei wanted to know how and why and give his superiors all the information he could find.  His fingers flew across the keyboard, moving through the computer’s files until he found the notes for the scientist working on Bryan.  He didn’t understand the details of what was happening, except that there was some sort of power generator installed a few days earlier.  Lei didn’t know why the other man would need that, but it was definite proof there was something going on.  He hit a few more keys, trying to navigate through the unfamiliar system and email the proof out to his friends at the precinct.

The hum of the room was comforting as he worked, reading over the endless notes this Doctor Boskonovitch had made.  Lei was lost in his work, the clacking of keys nearly blocking out the clinical buzz of the fluorescent lights and muted sound of skin moving against vinyl. 

He was having difficulty accessing a line to the outside to get any messages out.  The security systems were difficult to crack and he was about ready to print the data and carry it up to his boss in person.  His pulse throbbed in his wrists, aching from the pressure of the keyboard and the supercop sat back in the chair, massaging his aching joints.  He didn’t see Bryan coming. 

For all his training, he didn’t hear the cyborg wake or shift off the bed.  Lei didn’t sense anything at all until the white-haired man roughly grabbed him, whirled him around and slammed him against the wall.  “What are you doing here?” he rasped.  “Where is the doctor?”

“I… I’m…” Lei tried to explain, but the fingers around his throat tightened and he found it hard to breathe.  His mind grappled with what was happening, but luckily, Lei’s body reacted on instinct.  His foot shot out and kicked Bryan in the chest, knocking him back against the bed.  The other fighter recovered quickly and lunged at the Hong Kong cop, exchanging a few punches and kicks as they tried to maneuver about in that little room.  Lei’s fists blazed through the air, striking out like a serpent and hitting their mark on Bryan’s body.  Lei felt proud of himself when his opponent stumbled backwards, gasping. 

That pride shattered when the hulking fighter slammed against the computer console, breaking the machine beneath him. 

Lei groaned as he saw his evidence crushed beneath his old rival and had a brief expectation of his suspension being lengthened.  That thought was fleeting, however, as Bryan climbed to his feet, forcing the supercop’s full attention to the present.  The cyborg looked down to his hands and his brows knit together.  “These are my hands… my body is the same.”  He looked up at Lei as if that statement should make sense.  “I’m in the same body!  What did you do?” his eyes flashed with undead fury and Lei raised his hands defensively.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouted, wisely dodging Bryan’s lunging attack and leaping over the bed.  “I just got here.  I didn’t even know you were down here, I was just looking in the computer to find out what they were doing to you.”

“He was supposed to build me a new body,” Bryan growled, rushing to the other side of the bed, but Lei scurried out of the way with the grace of an acrobat.

“Wait!” Lei shouted, suddenly grateful he had actually read the doctor’s notes.  “I-I know something about that!  There was something about your system being too complex, so he just gave you a new power source!  What’d he call it?”  Lei made a show of trying to think as he wracked his mind for the exact words.  “Perpetual power generator!” he suddenly blurted out, hoping it helped the other man understand he had _nothing_ to do with this.

Bryan halted in his approach, seeming to think about what Lei had said.  The supercop saw an opening to escape and tried inching towards the door, but Bryan’s arm slammed out and caught him, pressing him against the wall again.  “Heh, incredible…” he ran his hand over his chest, feeling the same humming that Lei had listened to earlier.  His fingers twitched, his whole pallor still the same dusty grey even under the irritating fluorescent glow of the overhead lights.

Lei licked his lips and pressed against the other man’s grip, testing for any weaknesses or openings.  He didn’t feel right punching Bryan when he was still trying to figure out what happened.  Lei had been in similar situations after many on-the-job accidents.  He felt a pang of sympathy for Bryan, which was so strange but he couldn’t deny the sentiment.

“Not yet,” Bryan hummed, looking back to Lei and tightening his grip.  Lei relaxed again, watching as the other man seemed to calm and enjoy the feel of his body with the new power running through it.  He flexed his muscles, sighing appreciatively before looking back to the supercop.  “Why are you here?” he asked again in a low, gravelly voice.

“I got a tip,” Lei suddenly felt like a mouse under the talons of a hawk.  “Someone made an anonymous tip about illegal experiments, so I came to investigate.”

“ _Someone_?” Bryan intoned.

“Anonymous,” Lei said, trying to pry the other man’s fist out of his shirt.  “Nobody at the precinct believed it, so I came alone.”

The white-haired man seemed to consider this for a moment before his mouth turned down. 

Lei got the familiar, sinking feeling that struck with the realization that he’d been set up.  His blood ran cold and he wrenched free of Bryan’s grip.  The other man let him down and the dark-haired cop headed towards the door.  His fingers were cold as he clasped the handle and took a breath, feeling his heart sink when the handle didn’t budge.  “What the hell?”  He wrenched on it a couple more times before slamming his palm against the metal barrier.

“Looks like you’ve been tricked,” Bryan stood at the centre of the room, his cybernetic eyes taking in the layout of the space and anything that caught his attention.

“God, I hate when this happens,” Lei huffed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and resisting the urge to crush it when it showed no reception.

“You get tricked often?” Bryan nearly smiled.  Nearly.

“No!” Lei shouted, kicking at the door.  “I just got this feeling like I’ve done this before, déjà vu or whatever it’s called.”

“Stop kicking the door and let me think.”  Bryan grew quiet and lowered his head, supposedly trying to use his circuits to figure a way out of there, but all Lei saw was Bryan wasting time.

He huffed and kicked the door again, as if it would do anything.  He could feel his face burning with humiliation and he paced the room.  “How could this have happened, why didn’t I realize?” he looked around, trying to find anything they could use to get out.  He ignored the warning sounds Bryan made deep in his chest and began opening cabinets, pulling out towels, bottles, and tubes.  None of which were helpful.  Damnit, if word of this got back to his commander…  “Why is the door locked _now_?”  Lei’s back-and-forth pacing ground to a halt with Bryan’s hand once more around his throat.  The cyborg pinned him to the wall, his eyes glowing a threatening red that seemed to sober the smaller man up to the situation.

“The door is probably locked because of an automatic-lockdown security feature or something.  You waking me up early probably triggered it,” his fingers loosened and he released the other man.  “Stop pacing, and sit down, damnit.  Maybe I can hack into the computer to override it…” he looked over at the mess of machine that was once a functioning computer, “after I fix it.”

Bryan left Lei and went to the computer, picking up the fallen pieces and trying to hook them into one another.

The supercop shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  This was all going downhill so fast, worse than his career or his relationships, if that was even possible.  He sat on the bed and lied back, resting the back of his arm over his eyes.  He listened to the other man fiddling with the computer, but the silence stretched out and gnawed at Lei’s train of thought.  It dragged his mind down the steep path, back towards his girlfriend and his massive failure in recognizing what his assistant was doing behind his back.  Now he was suspended, single, and had successfully locked himself in a room and couldn’t get out on his own.  “What a loser,” Lei sighed heavily, thinking back to his girlfriend.  “No wonder she left me.”

Bryan grunted.

He continued talking, taking the cyborg’s vocalization as an indication that he would love nothing more than to hear about Lei’s problems.  He didn’t intend to spill his guts, but when Lei got started, the barrage of failure and self-depreciation flowed like a waterfall that couldn’t be turned back.  He threw out theories about why she really left him, about the hints he should have seen in his assistant, about how his enemies in the department were vultures that just waited for him to fumble a bit, and he was _still_ fumbling hard with his suspension.  His life was just one big fuck-up and he just wanted to get out of this so he could get back to work, get back to the way things used to be.  The way he was used to living.

Bryan cut off the supercop’s bitching with a small noise of victory and there was the sound of the machine booting up again.

Lei didn’t look.  He was useless after all.  He listened to the cyborg type on the keyboard, waiting for him to finish with whatever he was doing.  “I think it’s cabin fever,” he went on, as if Bryan’s unspoken invitation to hear more was still open.  “I just need to get back to work.  I have to get my mind back on work and being productive.”  Bryan didn’t say anything, inviting Lei to continue.  “It’ll be weird, though, seeing everyone again, after knowing those assholes who stabbed me in the back, and that cheating bitch… I really should have paid more attention to her, I think.  I mean, my assistant was there to help me do my job, not to pass her messages about how I couldn’t see her for a few days.  God, and because of that I fucked up and…”  He lifted his arm to peek out at Bryan who was still working away at the computer.  He stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to that promising tip that had brought him there.  Fuck, was he so low that he was sneaking around, looking for _any_ way to get back to work?  “If I’d known it was you were down here, I wouldn’t have been so eager to come.”

“I wish you didn’t come either,” Bryan muttered.  “You’ve fucked up your life, and now you’re ruining mine.”

“The fuck?” Lei sat bolt-upright, his eyes focused on Bryan.  “I’m not ruining anything!”

“You were just bitching about how your life is in the crapper, it’s fair game, now shut up and let me interface with this computer so I can get out of here.”

Lei lied back on the bed, folded his arms over his chest, and grunted in discontent.

“Hey, I can fix this,” Bryan shook his head and leaned over the back of the computer, “but stop bringing your relationships into this because I’m not going to fix them.”

“I never asked you to!  You couldn’t do anything for me that wouldn’t make it worse.”

Bryan huffed once and then moved away from the computer.  He may have just woken from cryosleep, but he was faster than ever.  His feet moved with blinding speed to attack the man on the bed.

The supercop was caught by surprise, realizing he maybe shouldn’t have been so mouthy, when he felt the cyborg’s hands on him.  Definitely should have waited until they were out of there to bitch about life.  He clenched his fists and tried to push up from the mattress, but Bryan was putting his weight into the hold and the Hong Kong cop couldn’t budge him.  He, instead, clenched his jaw and frowned up at his captor.  “Let me up,” he said as coolly as he could manage.

Bryan held him down and leaned forward, breathing heavily as he glared at Lei, their noses inches apart.  Whatever the cyborg had intended to do was halted at the last minute by common sense.

At that moment, however, Lei’s common sense took leave of him, as did his survival instinct.  He’d later attribute his actions to stress; that beautifully horrible thing that had him caught up in his romantic troubles, his suspension and pent-up sexual frustrations and prevented him from thinking straight for the moments before he sprang forward and tried to kiss Bryan.

Stress was the perfect explanation – not that the murderous cyborg would buy it for a second. 

Lei caught sight of the shocked expression on Bryan’s face before their lips touched.  The other man arched back, as if he were being attacked, but Lei found his mark and smashed his mouth against Bryan’s and held the contact for all of two seconds before the cyborg pulled away, grabbed Lei’s hair with force that threatened violence.

Bryan moved close, snorting and filling the dark-haired man’s senses with his distain.  “You fucked up your last relationship and you’re rushing to destroy your life _again_?”  His eyes glowed red.  His body went rigid and his fingers tightened in the supercop’s hair.

Lei swallowed thickly.  “Well, I wasn’t-”  He was cut off as Bryan jerked forward, biting down on his captive’s mouth and sucking the abused flesh between his lips.  He didn’t move.  His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he didn’t know if he should react to the pain, or lie passively and let Bryan do what he wanted.  He _had_ started this.  Damnit, why was he so rash at the worst of times?

Bryan pressed onto him, holding him down onto the cryo-bed, his palm flat against Lei’s chest and moving across his body.

Lei whimpered into his captor’s mouth, which sparked the other man to kiss him properly, pressing his tongue between his lips.  He screwed his eyes shut balled his fists against Bryan’s chest.  He was going to hell, he was going to die.  He exhaled deeply and opened his mouth; he was going to be murdered if he didn’t let Bryan in.  He tried to ignore how his body arched against the cyborg’s touch and instead thought back to his girlfriend and how long ago she’d actually touched him.  It was his own fault that he hadn’t had sex in ages.  He couldn’t blame her for leaving; he really was a rotten-

His eyes flew open as Bryan yanked his hair to the side, breaking the kiss. 

“Not paying attention, are you, Wulong?”

“I was… ugh,” Lei choked, feeling his cheeks burning.

“Thinking about your shitty love life?  You really are pathetic!”  Bryan released him and pushed him down on the bed.

Lei could have kicked out, rolled of the bed and attacked again, but his body felt too heavy and lethargic to move.  Bryan was right; he was pathetic.  He felt his chest clench as the white-haired man looked down at him with those cold, appraising eyes.

“Fuck you, then, I’m getting out of here.”

“Wait…” Lei sat up as the other fighter turned from him.  _What was he doing?  What the fuck was he doing?_

Bryan kept his back turned, though he stopped moving away.  Lei could feel the cool heat radiating from his body just a few inches from his outstretched fingers.  He moved further down the bed and swung his legs over the edge.  He caught Bryan’s eye as the other man glanced back at him.  He could see the exasperated look in that burning orb and felt the voice in his head again demanding to know what the hell he was doing. 

“I’m serious,” Lei said, forcing his dry throat to create the sounds.  The pain was fading, but the feeling of the other man against him… it had felt so right… maybe he was just desperate.  He watched Bryan’s strong back tense for a moment.  A moment where his heart felt as if it were in his throat, and that strong back turned so Bryan was facing him head on.

They both knew it didn’t matter if Lei was joking or not.  Maybe the supercop needed someone who wouldn’t put up with his shit.  Someone who wouldn’t let his mind wander, even for a minute.  Not let him think about work, or past failures, or anything but what he was experiencing with him.  As all-encompassing as his pathetic life was, Lei had a feeling that if he kept pushing the cyborg, Bryan would make sure he stayed focused.

Bryan snorted as he grabbed Lei by his shirt and hauled him off the bed.  He didn’t say a word, he just let his powerful hands dig into Lei’s shirt and tear the clothing apart.  Buttons flew everywhere, pinging off the metal flooring shortly before the pink shirt joined them. 

The Hong Kong cop was left with his undershirt and empty holster that sat beneath his arm.  He wasn’t allowed to carry his gun, but he felt naked without the leather holster pressed against him like some security blanket.  He tried to reciprocate the actions, but Bryan shoved him back and quickly worked on his fly. 

The cyborg loomed over him with a cold, metallic look in his eye.  Lei leaned back.  “No backing out now, Wulong.”  His hand roamed down his chest, thick fingers grazing over hard nipples that rose beneath his undershirt.

Lei followed their path, his eyes never leaving Bryan’s hands as they travelled along his torso, sliding across eager skin until they roughly danced along the bulge visible in his pants.  He gulped and looked back up to Bryan’s face and the expectant glare in those eyes.  The super cop hopped off the bed, his pants falling below his knees and he leaned over to the other man, his enemy, nemesis… the criminal.   
Bryan’s skin was a little warm under Lei’s touch and the cop fancied he could feel the engine in his chest working to cool his skin against his arousal.  The super cop wouldn’t back down now.  Not when he had his mind set on tasting Bryan’s mouth again.  He yanked Bryan forward, mashing their lips together and falling back against the bed.  He didn’t loosen his grip and hopped up on the mattress, pulling the other man closer until he was standing firmly between his spread knees. 

His tongue swirled around in the cyborg’s mouth, aimlessly darting about, licking over Bryan’s polished teeth, teasing his lower lip.  He inhaled, feeling the tinge of metal danced across his tongue.  He rolled the muscle over once more before Bryan’s tongue snapped forward, shoving the action back into Lei’s mouth where he quickly dominated the game.  The languid kiss was transformed into a brutal tongue-fucking as the other man took over.  Lei held tightly onto Bryan’s neck, his fists refusing to let him pull away, even as he felt his mouth submitting to the larger man’s kiss.  It was all he could think of, the only thing in his mind.  He felt a rumble of amusement roll through the other man’s chest as a laugh.

Bryan touched the back of Lei’s head, grabbing his ponytail and pulling him back from the kiss.  His white skin was flushed and his light eyes had darkened, even in the lighting of the room. 

Lei kept his eyes locked on Bryan, making sure that the other man was watching him.  He arched his hips up and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.  He leaned to one side and pulled the clothing down a bit, and then leaned to the other to pull the boxers down on that side as well.  Not the most erotic way of getting naked, but Bryan was standing too close for him to stand and do it properly. 

The cyborg didn’t care, though, and was busy taking care of his own clothing, sliding his fingers into his waistband and tearing his pants down far enough to pull his cock free.  Those dark eyes looked up to meet Lei’s almond eyes, his brow twitching in an unasked question.

Lei wriggled uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the room for something he could use as lubricant.  The sterile walls and cabinets all seemed useless and empty from where the horny cop sat with Bryan between his legs.  He looked back to Bryan with a shrug.  “I didn’t bring any lube.”

“We’ll make do,” Bryan grinned, sending an icy chill down Lei’s spine.

“Wait!” Lei barked, but the cyborg had already grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the bed.  Lei fell forward, awkwardly stuck between the cyborg and the bed with his erection bobbing eagerly between his legs.  He clenched his fists, ready to fight if he had to (though, with his pants around his ankles, it wouldn’t be much of a fight).  The room suddenly flashed before his eyes as Bryan whirled him around.  He fell over the mattress and was staring at the floor on the other side of the cryo-bed before he had a chance to throw a punch.  He tried to push up from the mattress, but Bryan’s hand was planted square on his back, holding him down. 

He could feel another hand on his ass, spreading him open.  The cool air washed across his hot flesh and he shut his eyes, feeling the cyborg roughly begin to finger his sensitive entrance.  The digit was dry and uncomfortable, and as much as Lei wanted to imagine something sexy, the pain became too much and he was moaning in pain.  In and out, in and out.  He could feel his ass growing hot, pulling rubbing against the dry digits that pushed deep into him.  He tried to ignore it.  He tried to push himself up and get the fuck out of there – coming onto Bryan, what was he _thinking_? – but Bryan held him down and instead pushed two fingers into him.

Lei looked over his shoulder, trying to see the other man through a curtain of dark hair.  His ponytail had loosened and the layers were escaping – just one more thing he’d lost control of.   “You bastard,” he bit his fist to hold back a whimper.

There was a soft exhale of breath behind him; he felt it brush over his ass as Bryan chuckled low in his throat.  The fingers pulled back and Lei tried again to escape, but Bryan was still in control.  There was a soft clack of what sounded like plastic.

Lei braced himself over the table, his back tensing up in anticipating of having a dick rammed into his ass without the benefit of lubrication.  His breathing was loud in his ears.  His ass was burning hot.  He didn’t want to look back again; feeling the violence would be quite enough.  He listened to Bryan shifting behind him and feeling that hand pushing against his ass.

He arched up, pulling forward as something cold touched his asshole and he clenched tightly.  “What the fuck?” he nearly shrieked and looked over his shoulder again.

Bryan was behind him, staring with dead eyes at the supercop while his hand moved against his ass, in and out, pushing his fingers in with more ease.  “What?  I’m doing you a favour with this lube and now you’re pissed?  I could just stop-“

“No!” Lei cut him off.  He didn’t know where the hell the other man had found lubricant, but the fact he was using it filled him with an incredible sense of relief.  “K-keep going, don’t stop.”

Bryan laughed again, louder this time and his fingers slammed deep inside the smaller man.  “Don’t worry, Wulong.  You couldn’t make me stop now.”

Lei bowed his head and let the other man continue fingering him.  He focused on those digits, how slick and hungrily they pushed inside him.  He felt his ass clench around them, hungrily taking them in.  In and out, they moved deeper until Bryan’s fist was slamming against his ass, pushing them as deep as they’d go.  When that happened, Lei spread his legs wider.  The raw pleasure of it demanded more and he cursed the inconvenience of his underwear locked around his calves.  He angled his hips down, pushing his ass out and bit back a moan when he felt the fingers scissor inside him.  He turned his head around and bit his lip to keep from moaning.  His teeth were half-hearted in their task and his throat was eager to vocalize the new enjoyment.  He groaned, his teeth giving way and he could feel the warm, fuzzy blanket of arousal covering his vision, blurring his senses.

“Heh, guess I found the right spot, Wulong.  Can’t say I’ll hit it when I’m fuckin’ ya, but maybe I’ll try to aim a bit.”

Lei watched as the cyborg removed his fingers from his ass and pulled away from him.  He withdrew the hand from his back, giving Lei the option of escaping – but how could he now?  He couldn’t think straight, and all he wanted right then was to get fucked hard and fast.  He knew Bryan wouldn’t be gentle with him and he needed it.  He bowed his head at the thought, he fucking needed it and he didn’t care how guilty he felt later.  He’d throw the bad feelings onto his guilt pile that festered in his subconscious and get on with life.

But right now it was all about the feeling of the moment.

Bryan stood behind the supercop, squeezing some cream from the tube onto his hands.  Lei looked beyond the cyborg to see the other man had dug around in some cupboards before coming away with the tube of Astroglide.  He considered the implications of the tube’s presence before he was distracted by the sloppy sounds of the gel being spread across Bryan’s hard cock.

Bryan was quick to line his dick up with Lei’s ass and the dark-haired man shook with anticipation as he watched with wide eyes.  He dug his fingers into the edge of the bed.  He could push up if he wanted to.  He could _escape_ , but his common sense was compromised by his dick that throbbed hungrily between his legs.  He breathed steadily.  He fancied he could hear the seconds ticking by, but Bryan did not move.  He waited for the thrust and feeling of invasion and being filled, but it did not come.

Instead, Bryan slapped a hand onto Lei’s ass, forcing a startled squeak to escape his mouth.  The hand rested heavily on his ass cheek, digging in, kneading.  Lei tried pulling away from the awkward feeling.  The moment he tried wriggle free, Bryan grabbed his hip and thrust forward, imbedding himself halfway inside the supercop’s ass.

Despite the lubrication and preparation and willingness of Lei’s body to be fucked senseless without any thought to the future, it still hurt.  He cried out, feeling his throat constrict around the sound and his nails threatened to break as they dug into the side of the bed. 

The cyborg remained motionless behind him, still half inside him and gripping his hips like white death.

Lei tried to push back against the bed, but that only set himself further onto Bryan’s cock, making the cyborg grin.  Bryan’s expression was strained, as if he were concentrating.  “Are you finished?” he asked in a controlled, almost dead way.  His eyes flicked to look at Lei’s, holding the cop’s expression as he slowly began to slide further in.  Just a half-inch, maybe a quarter – it felt like a few inches to Lei – and then he stopped again.

Lei panted heavily, feeling his body adjust to the invasion.  It still hurt like a bitch, but it wasn’t so blinding.  He might even be able to endure the feeling.  “Why… are you going slow?”

“I’ll need you to be able to walk after this,” Bryan muttered, his voice was terse.

“Why?” Lei’s mind was fogged with pain and the battle to find the spark of pleasure in that sea of discomfort.  The lubricant was warming and, compared to the dry feeling of before, this was nice.  His ass twitched around the cyborg’s dick and he shuddered.

“Because, there’s a buncha Zaibatsu troops out there looking for us, and after I’m done fucking you, I might need you to draw their fire.”

“What?!” Lei pushed back.  If they were caught and shot… in _that_ position!

“Shut up or you’ll catch their attention; they just arrived on this level.  I tapped into the security cameras when I was playing with the computer and they’re still wandering around all aimlessly.  We’ve got a few minutes more, if you keep quiet.”

“Quiet?” Lei hissed.  “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m going to make _some_ noise when I’m getting fucked.”

Bryan smiled darkly.  “You should try hard, because if not, those guys will come in here to kill us, and I don’t die easily.”

Lei’s eyes grew wide and he nodded.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Blood roared past his ears as all he could feel was his heart beating in his chest and Bryan’s cock throbbing in his ass, bluntly pushing him open.  A sharp slap rang out and Lei jumped as the sting of Bryan’s hand throbbed against his ass.  His cock leapt at the sensation and Bryan slid deeper inside him.

They moved this way, bit by bit until every inch of the cyborg’s dick was set in his ass.  He clenched his muscles, trying to find a comfortable position, but that only tightened Bryan’s grip on him.

“I guess you’re ready, then?” he hissed.

“Yeah,” Lei nodded, feeling his cheeks burning.  He dug his fingers into the edge of the bed and spread his legs, giving the other man as much access as he could manage in his confined position.  Bryan’s hand came down on his ass again and Lei clenched his teeth together to keep from making a sound.

There was a grunt of approval from behind him and he felt the pull of withdrawal.  His ass tightened around the exiting member, only to tighten harder as it pushed back inside.  He tried to relax, force his ass to tremble less around the dick inside him.  Bryan experimented with jamming his cock into the cop’s ass, smacking his rump for good measure when Lei threatened to moan aloud.

“I… would have thought you would be fucking me by now,” Lei finally panted under his breath.

Bryan’s eye glowed for a second before he leaned over the other man’s back.  His dick slipped in hard and fast and his breath was cool as it washed over Lei’s ear.  “I’m just havin’ fun torturing ya.”

Lei shuddered at the sensation and pushed back.  Damnit, that hard movement jostled him.  Bryan laughed under his breath and pulled out only to slam back in again.  Lei cried out, the sound extinguished as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

“Good,” Bryan chuckled and began his increasingly brutal rhythm.  In and out, he gripped Lei’s hips and pulled him back while he jammed his hips forward.  It was a good thing that the bed was bolted to the floor; it gave Lei something to hold onto for dear life.

He was standing on his toes, raising his ass high for Bryan’s relentless rhythm of abuse and fucking.  Everything was a blur and he couldn’t think of anything beyond his sphere of raw movement, not at that exact moment, anyway.  He was dimly aware that his life was in shambles, but he couldn’t remember why or how.  He couldn’t even feel like he cared.  Not then, not with that cool dick slamming into him, striking him up like a match and making him burn. 

There was a hot fire inside him, heat filling his insides wherever Bryan touched, the nerves lit up with the constant, brutal stroking of the cyborg’s cock.  Lei briefly wondered if every part of the other man had been enhanced and that was the reason he was enjoying this so much, or if it really _had_ been that long since he’d gotten laid.  With a man or woman… at this point it hardly mattered.  A low grunt escaped his mouth.  “Ugh, yeah…” he rolled his hips, matching the movement as he was rocked against the bed.  His dick swang between his legs, trapped beneath the edge of the bed and beyond reach.  He couldn’t touch himself and that lack of stimulus was starting to grate on his mind.  “Damnit, yes…” he hissed, trying to keep the volume low.

Bryan hissed back and leaned over the officer.  His breath was warm against Lei’s ear and he felt a shiver rush up his back as the other man spoke.  “That’s right, you’re enjoying this now, aren’t ya?”

“Guh, yes,” Lei bit out, trying to whisper but failing to keep it quiet.

Bryan leaned back.  Lei thought he heard the word “good” exhaled above him before he felt the force increase, the speed of their movement stepped up a notch and it was a non-stop grind of in and out, the friction tempting his nerves to explode in orgasm.  He could feel Bryan’s dick moving within him, it was a blur of pleasure and he couldn’t even tell _where_ that solid flesh was touching, but every so often he felt his mind go blank with pleasure, as if Bryan was only teasing his prostate.

If only he could reach down to touch himself.

The thought consumed his mind as his body writhed about beneath Bryan, holding onto the bed and taking the abusive punishment, the relentless fucking, the amazing sensations that only a dick in his ass could bring out.  Lei shuddered, finding it hard to cover his mouth to hold back the sounds he was making.

Bryan slowed his paces.  “Shut up…”

“I… can’t help it!” Lei hissed, glaring back at the cyborg.  His cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t hide the anger from his eyes.

Bryan’s face seemed strained and he could see the droplets of sweat forming on his brow.  His strong body was built for many things, and rigorous fucking was one of them, it seemed.  He stopped his movements altogether and pulled out.

The sensation sent a wave of loss through Lei.  Being so full of the other man, then to be left with nothing.  His ass felt loose and relaxed and he writhed against the bed, biting back a curse.  He was about to push up from the bed and ask what the fuck Bryan thought he was doing, but the other man had already moved.  He grabbed the supercop’s shoulders and pulled him up.  For a second Lei had the chance to regain his footing before he was roughly spun around and shoved onto the bed, lying across the mattress on his back and looking up at Bryan.

The cyborg leaned over him as he pushed the head of his cock inside.

Lei sighed as he felt the solid cock re-enter him.  It pushed in hard and he gripped the edge of the bed for support.  Now Lei couldn’t look anywhere else.  Before he’d had the option of shutting his eyes or staring down at the floor.  It was easy to only focus on the feeling, with only the skewed view of Bryan whenever he tried to look over his shoulder in anger.

Now, as he lay on his back, Bryan was the only thing he could see and he watched in rapture as the cyborg began fucking again.  Nowhere else in the room was more interesting.  Nothing else there was looking at him with such intensity.  Bryan’s eyes were locked on his, burning with danger and aggression.

Lei writhed under the other man’s gaze.  It felt like pure power weighing down on him, Bryan dominating with more than just his body.  His breath came in heaving pants, his almond eyes burning back into Bryan’s dark orbs.  The cyborg’s body pounded away, hips snapping forward to plant that delicious cock deep inside his ass.

He could feel it, feel the details of the invading member.  His hands responded, one releasing the edge of the bed and moving straight to his neglected member.  It throbbed under his fingertips and he gripped it in a cavern of eager digits.  Each finger moved together, wrapping around his burning need and he began the familiar caress his dick knew; the delicious pull and burning friction of the first stroke of many.  Lei moaned loudly, careless of who heard him.  Really, he was beyond thought.  He tightened his grip, ready to thrust hard into his tightened fist when he felt Bryan grab his throat.

All movement ceased.

His cock trembled with the postponed friction.  It twitched in his grip and Lei struggled to pull himself back to his senses.

Bryan glowered down at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

They lay there quietly and Lei could then hear it; the sound of footsteps echoing up the hall just outside the door.  “Shit,” he whispered under his breath and looked up to Bryan.  His body shuddered; it didn’t seem to care about the danger.

Bryan’s eyes remained on the door and his body began its prior movements again.  Shallowly thrusting, regaining his rhythm.

Lei thrashed about on the bed, silently glaring up at the other man.  He _couldn’t_ not make any noise, and those assholes would break in there and shoot him!  That cybernetic asshole couldn’t die from that – no wonder he was still going!  He clenched his jaw, trying to keep quiet, but his resolve melted as his body took over and his judgment became impeded.  Would it be so bad?  Just a little sound, maybe just a little one wouldn’t be so bad.  He thrust up into his fist, relishing the feeling as his head fell back.

Bryan’s grip tightened on his throat.

Lei glared at the other man, mouthing for him to let him go.

The cyborg kept fucking and released his grip, only to jam his fingers into Lei’s mouth instead as he pounded harder, nailing the cop’s prostate with every hit.

Lei saw stars and moaned around Bryan’s fingers.  He ground his teeth down into the digits and sucked along the knuckle.  Damnitdamnitdamnit, this was it!  He jammed his hips up, wrapping his legs over Bryan’s shoulders and thrusting up with every movement from the other man.  He tightened his fist, pulling back on the foreskin and trying to run his thumb across the sensitive nerves beneath. 

The cyborg never made a sound for his abused fingers, allowing Lei to bear down on them instead of screaming out for more.  He just kept going.

Lei was a panting, writhing mess beneath the other man when he felt the sudden grip of orgasm strike within him.  He felt the rolling attack coiling within his belly and thundering down though to the cluster of nerves between his legs.  It pooled there, like liquid fire and lightning mingling and fighting in an explosive burst of pleasure before ricocheting along his dick.  Lei fisted his cock in a death grip as his body convulsed, twitching and leaking his essence down his knuckles and across his abdomen.

Lei twisted in what could have been mistaken for agony as he blindly arched off the bed, his biting turning to sucking on Bryan’s fingers as the other man continued fucking him.  The bed was solid beneath him and Bryan’s fingers still held tightly between his teeth as he mewled deep in his throat.  He arched his body, taking the other man deep inside him, even as his tender nerves were rubbed beyond the usual pleasurable fucking.  The lubricant was still slick and eased the passage inside him, and Lei continued sucking as he listened to the people outside the doors.

Bryan didn’t seem to care as his pacing increased, his own guttural moaning held in check – albeit barely.

Lei tightened his legs over the other man’s shoulders, his heart nearly thudding to a stop as he heard someone trying the handle on the door.

It rattled once.  Shit!

He felt his whole body tighten in response, his fear kicking in and booting his lust out of the way.  He released his bite on Bryan’s fingers, allowing the other man to pull out of his mouth and he turned his head to listen.  The guards outside were speaking, Lei could hear their voices and he trembled, realizing he didn’t want to die with Bryan fucking his ass.  He didn’t want his last moments on earth to be experiencing a penis rubbing along his prostate.  He tensed more, feeling the other man shudder as he tightened his asshole, locking his dick inside.

Lei churned his hips, trying to end this now, but that seemed to set the other man off.  Bryan’s eyes bore into him, possessively and mindlessly threatening that stopping now would be death, and the men outside would have nothing to do with it.  He nodded mutely and rocked along with the spasmodic movements, helping the other man along and praying that he was silent in his orgasm.

Fuckdamnit, he prayed Bryan didn’t make a goddamn sound when he finally came.

The cyborg remained as quiet as a corpse, his ragged breathing the only sound in Lei’s ears as he lowered himself fully against him and pumped a few more times into Lei’s willing body, remaining viciously silent.

The anticipated growl did not come and Lei laid there, arching his body, making himself easier to fuck and letting the penetrating length make him twitch and send off sparks of pleasure within his own body.  He tossed his head to the side, letting his black hair fall about him as he felt Bryan suddenly tensing above him, feeling that cock twitching inside him.  There was a wave of heat filling him, warm and soft and Bryan stopped his movements and lay against him for a moment.  Just a moment. 

Lei panted beneath him and tried not to think of the soft warmth that seemed to be filling his insides.  The voices were still outside the door, raised in anger or maybe annoyance.  The doorknob tried to move again, but the lock was absolute and did not budge.  The super cop listened, trying to will his ears to pick up the conversation, to find out what they were doing.

“Fuck,” Bryan pushed himself up off Lei and withdrew from his warm body.

Lei tried to give him a look that said to shut the fuck up, but the cyborg only gave him a look that told him to can it.  “They think this room is secure so they’ve moved away, that’s good… their backs will be turned so I can kill them easier.”  He tucked himself back into his pants and walked over to the door.

Lei’s daze wore off the moment he saw Bryan was trying to open the door again.  He sprang from the bed and reached down to grab his pants, which he couldn’t pull them up fast enough.  They had tightened and twisted around his legs from when he’d been trying to spread them, and now he bent to un-bunch them and for-the-love-of-God pull them up.  He heard Bryan fiddling with the locking mechanism, maybe digging into a wall plate to release it manually. 

The clicking sounded like the cyborg was being successful in picking the lock, and Lei felt a small victory when he finally zipped up the fly and bent over to grab his shirt.  His ass hurt as he rushed over to the door, pressing his back to the wall and looking over to the other man.  His eyes were focused on the wires that popped out of the panel that now hung by a thread from the wall.  He listened to the door, but didn’t hear anybody outside.

There was a click and then the door opened inward, revealing the hallway.  Lei peered out, his police training kicking into effect and he quickly glanced over the small space.  There were two men further down the hallway.  It would be difficult to get out without being noticed.

He looked over to Bryan who seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  The cyborg nodded to him and gave a hand signal before stepping out into the hallway, his feet making little sound on the metal flooring.  Lei followed along, stepping back into the same police routine that he had been missing throughout his suspension.  Despite being away from the routine even longer, Bryan moved in perfect formation, stealthily approaching the guards without making a sound.  Lei followed behind, his fists clenched at his sides, waiting for one of them to notice.  The Zaibatsu soldiers had stopped in the hallway, their flashlights shining further down the hallway and landing upon doors that led to the exit.  Lei noticed Bryan tense, ready to attack, and then he moved.  The first soldier didn’t know what hit him as his neck snapped beneath the cyborg’s attack.  The second soldier wasn’t so lucky and raised his gun to shoot the white-haired fighter.  Lei sprang into action and flew through the air, kicking the weapon from the man’s hands and then whirling around to snap his fist up and catch him across the jaw.  The other soldier went down like a ton of bricks, still breathing as he hit the floor.  He looked at Bryan for a moment, smiling in victory before the two fighters moved forward and through the doors.

The two fighters moved through the empty halls, their police training serving them well as they cut through the Zaibatsu forces that got in their way.  Lei’s mind wandered back to his office in the Hong Kong police department and how he might not see it for a while, yet.  He was leaving the labs empty handed with no information about the illegal experiments taking place.  The cryo-sleep technology was interesting enough, and then there was the matter of the Zaibatsu soldiers that were combing the halls.

Lei thought to break away from the cyborg to find some answers, something he could still use to get back to work, but Bryan kept dragging him forward.  He followed the other fighter, letting him lead the way as they shot up towards the topmost levels and freedom.  Once he got outside, everything would be alright.  When they finally escaped together… Lei didn’t know what he was expecting, but maybe things could be different with Bryan…

The door to the topmost levels opened before them and Lei stepped through, feeling Bryan’s hand on him all-too-late before he was face-first on the floor.  He felt the cool chill of the cyborg’s breath on his neck and he held his breath, waiting for the other man to make a move.  “So, we’re at the exit and you’re going to kill me?” Lei asked. 

Bryan was quiet for a moment, considering or plotting – Lei couldn’t be sure.  “You’re bad luck, Wulong.  When we get out of here, go your way and don’t follow me.”

“I…” Lei started, ready to argue again, but stopped.  Their previous actions together didn’t seem to have any bearing on their present situation, and, besides, Bryan was right.  Lei’s life was still in ruins and he was still suspended.  He’d forgotten for a moment while they’d been fucking, but that could only last for so long.  When he left this building and returned to his apartment, he would be immersed in his pathetic failure of a life once more.

Bryan released his grip on the back of his neck and stood.  Lei listened to his boots as they walked away from him, treading across the metal grating and stopping before the door to the outside.  Lei squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clawing against the floor and balling into fists.  That bastard.  He’d forgotten it all for a moment; and with the same skill the bastard had reminded him of just how fucked up he was.  _Don’t follow me.  I may be undead and living off a power generator, but your life is worse._

Lei waited a long time before he pushed himself off the floor and climbed to his feet.  The door had shut behind Bryan a long time past and he was left alone in the darkness of the hallway.  He could turn back to get his proof, the evidence he’d need to get reinstated, but it looked so far away.  Worthless resignation gripped him and he trudged towards the exit, the metal handle yielding beneath his fingers and revealing the air of freedom beyond.

Lei Wulong took a deep breath and walked home.


End file.
